operation : Game
by loopylea22
Summary: Play the game or be trapped forever FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

I do not and most likely never will own the kids next door :(

I'm back with a second fanfic hope you like. This one was just a random idea.

………………**..Loading KND mission………………G.A.M.E……………………**

**G** – **game**

**A - Almost**

**M – mayonnaises**

**E – everybody**

"We've got you now Chester, just hand them over and we will be on our way." Numbuh 1 said holding the mustard gun at Chester.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Chester replied as he rolled a capsule across the floor covering his face with a gas mask.

"Sleeping gas!" exclaimed numbuh 1. "**Run**!"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Numbuh 1 woke, there seemed no beginning or ending to the room, if it was a room that he and his team were in. It was hard to tell where the floor ended and the walls began, it was just black. A hole of nothingness. A hologram of Chester's head appeared in front of them, it seemed to fill the nothingness, it's size absurdly huge.

"Welcome to my game." Chester's voice echoed into the darkness. "See I have made a few moderations to my utopia headband, and this time it's no utopia." Chester laughed.

"Then what is it?" Said numbuh 2 waving his hand into the darkness trying to find a wall, anything.

"You kids you never listen, it's a game my game! Five levels each requiring a certain skill at least one of you must complete all of the levels to win the game and your freedom. However that's not very likely, as I said this is my game and so it's far from fair." Again Chester chuckled.

"Well that just cheating!" said numbuh 3 placing her hands on her hips. "And so I'm not playing!"

"O but you are! You see it's already started." In front of them a square containing 10 up and 10 across smaller squares appeared. "O and before I forget you each have only one life." The face fading away.


	2. weapons

Hmm I have that whole writers block thingy going on, Yet about ten thousand ways to end this story. Think think think…..

…………………**..……Continuing transmission………………………………..**

"Select weapons." Called out a computer voice as the plain white squares were projected up, now as a type of wall.

"Weapons? What weapons? Numbuh 5 can't see any weapons." Getting frustrated she squinted into the darkness. "in fact numbuh 5 can't see anything but these stupid squares!"

"Hmm" numbuh 1 walked up to the glow of the squares, well they were the only things in this place. Slowly he moved his hand towards one of the squares and lightly pushed it pulling his hand away quickly.

"Weapon selected." Boomed the computer voice, "operative numbuh 1 has selected a skipping rope." The skipping rope digitalised into numbuh 1's hand and the square he had selected went black.

"You chose a skipping rope?" numbuh 5 asked puzzled, maybe it was just her but that wasn't really what she would have expected him to pick. Well each one to there own she thought.

"I didn't pick it!" numbuh 1 said in disgust. "Well I chose the square, but you can't see what your actually choosing. Chester is cheating."

Numbuh 5 too now walked up to the squares, jumping she hit the highest square that she could it turned black.

Again the computer voice boomed. "operative numbuh 5 has chosen a rainbow monkey." As it digitalised at her feet.

"A what? Numbuh 5 doesn't want that!

"you know my skipping rope isn't all that bad now." Numbuh 1 smirked

"Aaaaaaa, RAINBOW MONKEY!" numbuh 3 squealed, "please please please numbuh 5 can't I have it can I can I?"

"Yea sure it's no use to numbuh 5."

Numbuh 3 bent down and wrapped her arm's around the teddy, but as she did so a shock was sent through her body and she flew back onto the floor with a thud. "Aww" she groaned getting back up.

The computer voice repeated it's self. "operative numbuh 5 has chosen a rainbow monkey."

"Fine." Stomped numbuh 3 "I'll just get my own." She skipped to the squares and doing a twirl pushed one, it turned black. "Yay!" shouted 3 as she crossed her fingers.

"Operative numbuh 3 has chosen a mustard gun."

Numbuh 3 looked disgusted, "what would I want that for?"

"At last" said numbuh 1 as the mustered gun appeared into numbuh 3's hand, "a weapon we can use, your turn numbuh 4."

"Alright!" he ran up to the squares punching one causing it to crack slightly.

"operative numbuh 4 has chosen a spoon."

"Alright a spoon!" four shouted, "O wait…….a spoon? that's crud!"

"Watch how it done." Numbuh 2 said walking over to the squares "hmm" he thought for a while with one hand to his head and the other moving over the squares. "With the use of my super powered brain, I choose…… this one!" he yelled pushing it with his hand. "and that's how it's done." He said folding his arms.

"Operative numbuh 2 has chosen a coat hanger."

"No way! A coat hanger! what am I supposed to do with that? Poke them in the eye?"

"Why are you asking us? After all you're the one with the super powered brain." 5 joked.

"All weapon's chosen, loading level one." Said the computer voice.

"O come on they're hardly weapons, that's not fair!"

"O man, numbuh 5 say's we're doomed!"

………………………**.Transmission interrupted…………………………………….**

Nope brain's still not working, Help me!


	3. Level 1

Ok it took me a while but I'm back, I so hope you like this after all that thinking.

………………………………**.Transmission continued………………………………**

The glowing squares faded until again they were left in nothingness. Then suddenly the ground began to take shape spreading up to the walls, until they were surrounded by music, bright lights and brightly coloured images.

"Where are we?" asked numbuh 1 looking around him.

"Kinda looks like we're in the middle of some kind of giant pinball game." Replied numbuh 2.

Sure enough before them was a huge pinball game, it was as if it had been magnified 100s of times, the walls alone were twice as tall as the operatives.

"Ok, so what exactly are we supposed to do? Numbuh 5 asked.

"err did you guys just hear something?" numbuh 4 asked nervously.

"Like what numbuh 4?" 3 replied.

"Like a giant metal pinball coming to squish us!" numbuh 5 screamed running as fast as she could. The others followed her example running off frantically in different directions as the giant ball headed towards the bottom of the game.

"Collecting blocking operatives." The computer voice echoed, as numbuhs 2 and 3 dissolved and re-appeared on top of one of the walls in front of two buttons.

Numbuh 2 looked at the buttons puzzlingly, "I got it!" he shouted jumping with all his force on top of one of them. This action resulted in the ball being hit back into the middle of the game by the tab numbuh 2 had released.

"Hey guy's I know what we have to do!" numbuh 2 called over the edge of the wall down to where they were still running around frantically as the ball bounced off the walls.

"That's great, DO YOU MIND TELLING NUMBUH 5 WHAT IT IS!" she shouted dodging out of the way of the ball.

"We have to play pinball." Numbuh 2 replied looking pleased with him self.

"That's it! Numbuh 5's gonna get you good!"

"No, wait listen, the aim of pinball is to beat the high score, and you do that by bouncing the ball off as may things as you can. Well that's what we need to do, we have 2 balls left after this one all we need to do is beat the high score before we lose all 3 balls."

"What's the high score?" numbuh 1 called hiding behind a bumper.

Numbuh 2 giggled nervously "err 200,000, but it ok we can beat that! The ball seems to be aiming at one of you when it bounces off so just stand infront of a target or bumper then move when it heads towards you, numbuh 3 and me will handle the tabs."

"I don't like his plan!" numbuh 4 screamed running past being pursued by the giant pinball.

"Well it's the only plan we have." Numbuh 1 said standing in front of a bumper as the ball bounced off the wall changing direction, now towards him, leaping out of the way the ball bounced off the bumper with a "ting" noise.

"100 points" the computer voice echoed.

"Is that all!" numbuh 4 shouted.

They carried on bouncing the ball off the targets, but as the game carried on they began to get tired. They where now on their last ball as the first fell through while numbuh 3 wasn't paying attention and had decided that sitting on the button would be better and the second had mystically vanished just as it was about to hit the triple bonus target, Chester no doubt.

"Can't run any more." Said numbuh 5 collapsing on the floor.

"Me neither" replied numbuh1 out of breath. "your turn numbuh 4."

"but, can't move, too tired." 4 said sadly as he saw the ball heading towards him. He stood in front of the target nearest to him and with his last bit of energy dodged out of the ball's way.

"Triple ball" the computer voice boomed.

"O crud!"

"Numbuh 4! What did you do?" bellowed numbuh 1 helping numbuh 5 up.

"Err guys," said numbuh 2 from on the wall "I think you had better run." They looked to where numbuh 2 had been pointing to see three giant pinball's heading towards them.

They scattered in different directions. The balls seemed to be getting faster each time they bounced and the operatives grew more tired and more and more slower.

"That's it," shouted numbuh 2, "high score beaten." As he let the balls fall out the game.

"Level completed." Said the computer voice. "now loading level 2."

"Level 2!" groaned numbuh 4. "What do we have to do for level two?"

"Numbuh 5 doesn't care as long as it's not running." She said sitting on the floor.


	4. level 2

Ok soz it took so long. Warning this is a long chapter!

……………………………**Continuing transmission…………………………………**

It was pitch black, numbuh 1 couldn't see anything. He waved his hand in front of him a few times but it was no use, he even took off his sunglasses hoping that this would improve his sight, but nothing. He called into the darkness, "Guys?."

"Yea" they all replied.

He relaxed a little knowing they were there too. "Is this level 2?"

"Numbuh 5 hasn't a clue."

"Not much of a game is it?" numbuh 4 said from the darkness.

"Maybe it's broken!" said numbuh 3.

They stood for a few minutes in the darkness in silence, but the silence was suddenly broken by a low rumbling sound.

"Please tell numbuh 5 that was your stomach numbuh 2!" said her voice shaking.

"Wasn't me." 2 replied back.

"Numbuh 5 was fearing that." As the rumbling noise repeated it's self this time with a thud of footsteps, only it didn't sound like ordinary footsteps, with each step the floor shook.

"I don't like it!" cried numbuh 3 out of the darkness.

"It's ok numbuh 3, wait there a sec I'm coming to get you." Replied numbuh 4 "wherever you are." He grumbled.

Numbuh 1 felt something brush past him, he froze. "numbuh 4?" he asked nervously.

"Yea." Numbuh 4 called from the other side of the darkness. Numbuh 1 began to shiver that wasn't numbuh 4, He could feel breath on his bald head. What ever it was it was right next to him, this was the time to move he thought to him self. But his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden flash of light, It was only for a second but that was enough, he had saw it.

He ran through the darkness screaming as fast as his legs would take him sadly that was into a wall. With a thud he landed on the floor and if I hadn't already had been the world would have went black.

"Numbuh 1?" numbuh 1 slowly opened his eyes, the room was flashing light and dark, and he saw numbuh 5 looking over him.

"Numbuh 1? You ok?" she asked again.

"A light where did you get a light?" was his reply as he looked at the room before it was submerged into darkness again.

"Well it's not much of a light." She said pointing over to the rainbow monkey. It was flashing on and off however it only lighted a small section of the room around it, the rest still in darkness.

"Rainbow flash rainbow monkey?" he said sitting up.

"I discovered it did that when a dropped it and it flashed, then you started screaming like a lunatic."

At the memory of this he stood up quickly. "The creature where is it?"

"Creature?" replied numbuh 2 trying to look around while the room flashed.

Numbuh 1 could hear the footsteps in the distance coming closer and closer.

"Numbuh 3!" he called. "Get that mustard gun ready!"

They all huddled around numbuh 3, as she held he mustard gun in her shaky hands in front of her. The creature was getting closer but was still hidden by the darkness that wasn't lit by the flashing rainbow monkey.

A clawed foot appeared out of the darkness, "Now!" called numbuh one. As numbuh 3 shot like mad at the creature,

"numbuh 3 it would help if you opened your eyes!" numbuh 5 shouted as the creature was inches away now its jaws open.

Either way the creature fell with a thud onto the floor.

"You can stop now numbuh 3." Numbuh 1 said walking over to the defeated creature. "Numbuh 3! I SAID YOU CAN STOP NOW!"

blushing she lowered the weapon. "Sorry numbuh 1."

"Hmm." Said numbuh 2 "shouldn't this be the end of the level?"

"Aaaaaaaa!" numbuh 5 screamed as she was thrown up into the air and caught in the jaws of the monster.

"Numbuh 5!" 2 screamed.

"There's another monster!" numbuh 1 said frantically.

"operative numbuh 5 has been defeated," the computer voice boomed. "now collecting weapon."

"Weapon! No wait." Said numbuh 1 running to the rainbow monkey as it dissolved leaving the room in total darkness.

"A crud!" numbuh 4 said scared as the creature roared from the darkness.


	5. level 2 continued

Ok this is the rest of the last chapter as I felt it was too long to put all together.

……………………………**Continuing transmission………………………………**

"Num..num..numbuh 3?" numbuh 2 shivered.

"Yea, numbuh 2." She said out of the darkness.

Numbuh 2 made his way through the darkness towards her voice, bumping into numbuh's 1 and 4 when he got there.

"Hi, Guys!" She said to darkness as 1, 2 and 4 huddled round the only operative with a weapon of use.

"How in cruds name are we supposed to fight something we can't even see?"

"Guys I think……"

"Yea, and poor numbuh 5," Said numbuh 2.

"I think……."

"Mean if I could see the cruddy thing I would totally kick it's butt."

"Will u please shut up!" yelled numbuh 1. "oops, what I'm trying to say." Whispered numbuh 1, "is that I think we should shut up, as there is a big creature thingy out there trying to eat us."

They stood still in the darkness, straining their ears trying to hear the creature. Though in all truth that was the last thing they wanted to do, as hearing it meant is was coming for them. And they did hear it, the low rumbling, and the floor bouncing slightly with each step it took. It had taken one operative already and this was only level 2.

"Oww!" said numbuh 4 rubbing his side.

"Shh!"

"Sorry but someone's just stabbed me in the leg." 4 whispered

"Sorry, numbuh 4 that was me, it was my coat hanger." 2 whispered back.

"shh"

"your going to poke the creature with your coat hanger?" numbuh 4 whispered.

"I'm going to do what ever it takes!" numbuh 2 replied in a dramatic voice, louder than he had meant. The creature was now heading in their direction they could hear it.

"Well done numbuh 2" 1 replied quietly through gritted teeth. "Get ready numbuh 3."

"Shoot!" numbuh 1 yelled.

"where?" numbuh 3 replied panicking.

"Anywhere you like just shoot!"

She shot madly in all different directions, until the creature gave a groan so she carried on shooting in that direction. Eventually she heard a thud as it hit the floor.

"Level 2" completed the computer voice boomed as the lights came on.

Numbuh's 1, 2 and 4 were all holding tightly onto numbuh 3 who still had the gun aimed at the creature, they let go and blushed slightly.

"Well done numbuh 3." 1 congratulated her.

"Yea that was great numbuh 3," said numbuh 4.

"now loading level 3." Said the computer voice.

"I wonder where numbuh 5 is?" asked numbuh 2.

……………………………**..end transmission……………………………………….**


	6. Level 3

Ha and I thought the last chapter was long! (Note to self, write shorter chapters). This gets a bit confusing at one point as it isn't in time order, you know how I like to confuse you.

………………………**..Continuing transmission……………………………………..**

Numbuh 5 sat up with a jolt, she was back where they had first started. "O man numbuh 5 was out on level 2!" she said to her self.

"Yes you were, how disappointing," Chester's huge head appeared in front of her. "I was expecting better of you numbuh 5, but never mind you see it's game over for you and your mine now."

"I ain't anybodies!" 5 replied direct.

"O but you are! You're playing for my team now, you see now that you lost I get to control you and your going to help me get rid of the rest of those pesky kids!" Chester said laughing menacingly.

Numbuh 5 felt a pain burning her head, her eyes glowed red and she stood awaiting instructions. "ready numbuh 5? Good then lets go and play."

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"So what in cruds name are we supposed to do this time?" numbuh 4 said looking at the thousands of mirrors that surrounded them.

"Looks like a maze." Replied numbuh 2 stepping in a little further.

"A hall of mirror's? alright team we are going to stick together at no point should we be on our own, so no running off numbuh 3! Numbuh 3?" he looked around but numbuh 1 couldn't see her anywhere. "O great, lets go and find her."

They made their way through the maze as it reflected them thousands of times around them.

"I'm sure we have been here already" stated numbuh 2 as they stopped for a break.

"How do you know." Numbuh 1 said puzzled.

"That's numbuh 4's spoon." He said pointing ahead of them at the spoon lying on the floor.

"Must have dropped it." 4 said walking forward and picking it up.

"great we're going round in circles!"

"I don't think this is my spoon, my spoons much shinier." Numbuh 4 said as if he was proud of it.

"Don't be so stupid numbuh 4 get your spoon and lets go."

"Plus my spoons in my pocket." He said pulling it out. A mirror slid down in front of numbuh 4 blocking off the corridor, and numbuh's 1 and 2.

"Numbuh 4! It was a trap. They're trying to split us up." 1 said, "that way we will be easier to get rid of."

"Ssss…split us up." Numbuh 2 stuttered stepping back.

"It ok numbuh 2 we'll just stick together and be fine." He said examining the mirror. "numbuh 2?…. num…numbuh 2?" He turned around, numbuh 2 was gone.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

It had finally sunk in that she was lost, she no longer skipped but began taking note of where she was actually going. After wondering around for a while she heard a loud smashing noise so headed in that direction, it made sense in 3 logic.

She finally found what had made the noise as she came across a smashed mirror.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Numbuh 4 put the spoons into his pocket and it was true his was definitely shinier, hands in pockets he made his way down the mirrored corridors. Out the corner of his eye he was sure he had seen something. He stood still, "numbuh 2?"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Ssss…split us up." Numbuh 2 stuttered stepping back. That was when he saw her, numbuh 5?" he asked walking down the corridor, looking back he saw numbuh 1 examining the mirror. He would only be gone a second and it was only numbuh 5, he thought.

"Numbuh 5! Am I glad to see you!"

"Numbuh 5 is glad to see you too." She said rather cold.

"Are you ok numbuh 5?" 2 asked worriedly backing away from her.

"O I'm fine numbuh 2, it's you're self you should be worrying about." Her lips curving into a evil smile.

2 giggled nervously, "ya know I really should be getting back to numbuh 1." He turned to run but felt numbuh 5 grab hold of him pulling him back as something sharp dug into his side causing him to scream in pain.

"Operative numbuh 2 has been defeated" the computer voice stated.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"I thought the computer thingy said you'd been defeated?" numbuh 4 said puzzlingly.

"must be broken how about that!" numbuh 2 replied

"Yea, cruddy technology." Numbuh 4 replied turning and walking down the corridor.

"Not as cruddy as you're about to be!" numbuh 2 shouted diving onto numbuh 4, knife in hand as they smashed through one of the mirrors, numbuh 4 trying to push the knife back.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

She looked through the smashed mirror. "Guys" she shouted smiling.

"Numbuh 3! Shoot numbuh 2!" numbuh 4 screamed still trying to hold back the knife.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Cause he's trying to kill me!"

"Numbuh 2! Stop being so silly!"

"Numbuh 3 shoot!"

"You want me to shoot numbuh 2?"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" numbuh 4 shouted hysterically.

Numbuh 3 lifted her mustard gun and shot at numbuh 2, he dissolved. Numbuh 4 stood up out of breath. "What….took…you….so…long?" he panted.

Numbuh 1 dived onto numbuh 3. "games up Chester I know your controlling numbuh 3." He shouted at her.

"Numbuh 1?" she said in surprise.

"I saw you destroy numbuh 2, it's no good trying to play innocent numbuh 3."

Numbuh 1 fell back as the fist hit him in the face. "What in the cruds name do you think your doing?" numbuh 4 shouted standing over numbuh 1. "numbuh 3's not being controlled by Chester, numbuh 2 was!"

"O." said numbuh 1 picking up his now broken sunglasses. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"it's us numbuh 1." 3 pleaded.

"is that the exit?" numbuh 1 said randomly looking behind 3 and 4 through the broken mirror. They made their way to the cross on the floor and stood on it still untrusting of each other.

"Level 3 complete." The computer voice boomed.

"Sorry about err you know." Numbuh 4 said to numbuh 1.

"It's ok numbuh 4, just next time not so hard."

"loading level 4"


	7. Level 4

Thank you reviewing people! and happy Easter mmmmm chocolate!

**...continuing transmission………………………………… **

"Where in cruds name are we now!" numbuh 4 shouted.

"A tunnel? And a very small one at that." Numbuh 1 replied. They were squashed with mud surrounding them and they barely had enough room to fit in on their hands and knees.

"Well we can't go that way." Said numbuh 3 looking behind her at the closed off tunnel.

"Then I'm leading." Numbuh 1 said crawling through the tunnel followed by numbuh 4 then numbuh 3.

"What are you two giggling about?" numbuh one said angrily, he had been putting up with several minutes of this now and couldn't see what they were doing.

"Nothing numbuh 1." Numbuh 4 said sniggering.

"Only that numbuh 4 has your big butt in his face." Numbuh 3 screamed with laughter followed by numbuh 4.

"O come on guys." He replied embarrassed "it's not……"

"Aaaaaa!" numbuh 3 screamed. Numbuh 5 grabbed hold of numbuh 3's leg pulling her back. Numbuh 3 kicking frantically kicked her in the face causing her to let go.

"Crawl faster!" 4 shouted at numbuh 1.

He speedup crawling like mad with the mud falling on his face, peering in front of him he stopped causing the others to bump in to him.

"What are you doing? crawl!" numbuh 4 shouted.

"Can't" numbuh 1 said in fear "numbuh 2's coming we're trapped!"

"What do we do!" numbuh 4 said panicking.

"I…I don't know" 1 replied as numbuh's 2 and 5 came closer either side of them.

"Spoons!" 3 shouted

"That's really not helping numbuh 3! I'm trying to think."

"we could dig." Said numbuh 4

"it's too compact we'd need something to hack it out with. Numbuh 1 said sadly.

"Spoon's!" numbuh 3 repeated pointing at numbuh 4's back pocket with the two spoons poking out.

"Alright!" 4 said pulling the spoons from his pocket and digging them into the mud wall.

"Numbuh 3 can you shoot them?"

"No." 3 replied bluntly. Kicking numbuh 5 as numbuh 1 tried to hold back numbuh 2.

"No! what do you mean no!"

"Well I don't have it."

"What? since when."

"Since I shot numbuh 2 must have run out or something as it disappeared. I didn't want you to panic."

"Panic!" numbuh 1 said frantically as the knife he was holding back in numbuh 2's hand slipped cutting numbuh 1 across it hand. "Numbuh 4 dig faster!" he yelled.

Numbuh 4 dug his spoons over and over again into the mud covering him head to toe with it. With one last stab the mud fell revealing the outside, he climbed out of the tunnel calling to the others to follow.

Numbuh 1 gave numbuh 2 a hard shove and made his way out the newly dug tunnel. Meeting numbuh 4 he looked around. "The exit." He said pointing at the cross ahead of them.

"Come on numbuh 3!" numbuh 4 said to him self looking down the tunnel. Finally she made her way through the tunnel taking numbuh 4's hand as he pulled her out the tunnel. She wrapped her arms around him hugging him tight.

"Alright." Numbuh 1 said happily "one level left this is gonna be easy." As he made his way to the exit.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Earlier in the tunnel 

She watched numbuh 1 make his way down the tunnel, now it was her turn. Numbuh 2 still hadn't recovered from numbuh 1's shove so she gave numbuh 5 one last kick in the face and started to crawl. Only numbuh 5 grabbed her legs as numbuh 2 lifted the knife above her head bringing it back down again.

Chester's Control room 

The computer voice light flashed "op…."

"Now, now they don't really need to know that do they." Chester said menacingly flicking a switch and turning the computer voice off."

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"come on." Numbuh 1 called back still heading for the exit.

Numbuh 4 felt the pain in his back as numbuh 3 let go and he fell to his knees.

"Numbuh 4!" 1 screamed running back to him.

Numbuh 3 helped 2 and 5 out of the tunnel and they stood over numbuh 4 laughing evilly.

"A crud." Numbuh 4 said falling forward onto the ground showing the knife dug into his back as he dissolved.

Numbuh 1 stopped as numbuh's 2, 3 and 5 looked up and saw him. He changed direction and ran jumping onto the exit.

"Level 4 complete, now loading level 5."

…………………**.Transmission interrupted……………………………………….**


	8. Level 5

Thanks reviewers

**Cyrix** – you've been very supportive thanx

**Birdfeathers** – glad you like it :D

**Numbuh hundred ninety two** – fine by me, I like dark mirror hope your nxt story is just as good

**Sponge kid** – What would it have been without numbuh 5! Thanx for the idea!

Ok on with the story

……………………………**Continuing transmission…………………………………**

"Ooooo I almost have a full house." Chester's hologram head chuckled as he looked at the four operative's in front of him waiting for instructions. "Now lets go and finish this game off!" He laughed menacingly the four operatives joining in.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Ok, ok I can do this." Numbuh 1 said to him self. "but it would help if I knew what it was I am supposed to be doing and that not only the fact that winning this game has my life on the line but the lives of the rest of my team." He was panicking the sweat poured down his head and his breathing was heavy.

"Come on think." He said to him self looking around. It was like some sort of base, a giant tin can with miles of random corridors leading nowhere. He came to the end of another corridor blocked off by a wire fence only this time numbuh 5 was standing the other side of it.

"Hello numbuh 1." She said peering from under her hat. "Prepare to die!"

"Give it up Chester you can't get me." He replied kicking the fence making it shake.

"O but I can!" she replied pulling out a gun and aiming it at him. "Do you remember our mustard gun? Well this is our version complements of numbuh 2. Goodbye numbuh 1"

He dived onto the floor as she shot and mayonnaise flew through the wire fence. "Drat!" she screamed heading down the corridor.

Numbuh 1 got to his feet that was close, too close. He peered down the corridor next to him, it was clear apart from a red button on the wall. "What was he supposed to do? Hit it? Maybe it was a trap" he thought to him self, he was running out of time the rest of his team would catch up with him soon. More on impulse than logic which was very unlike him, but drastic times called for drastic measures, he hit the button.

"Button 1 of 3 activated!" the computer voice boomed.

"shh!" he shouted at it, looking around him he ran.

He stopped suddenly at a big hole in front of him, "Not that way" he said turning around to head back.

"Numbuh 1." Numbuh 3 said grinning. "I…. Found… you!" she tormented.

"I'm sorry but I really must be going I've got a game to win!" he called turning around and running towards the hole and leaping though the air.

"Don't go! I wanna play!" she stamped

Numbuh 1 was about to land on the other side as the floor crumbled beneath his foot as numbuh 3 stamped harder and harder causing more and more floor to fall way. He gripped onto the side with his hand just an inch from falling completely and pulled himself up as quickly as he could running before more floor fell.

He could see it, the second button was there just ahead of him. However he was stopped suddenly as numbuh 4 stepped out in front of him. "Where you goin numbuh 1?"

"Get out of my way." Numbuh 1 swung his fist hitting the mayonnaise gun from numbuh 4's hand.

Numbuh 4 too swung his fist hitting numbuh 1 in the head, now smashing his already broken sun glasses completely.

Numbuh 1 looked at his sunglasses in pieces on the floor. "That's it!" he screamed swinging the only thing he had, the skipping rope and smashing numbuh 4 in the face with the handle.

"My eye!" numbuh 4 screamed in pain. "you got me in the eye!"

numbuh 1 ran past numbuh 4 who still had his hand over his eye and hit the button still running.

"Button 2 of 3 activated." The computer voice boomed.

He ran up and down corridors looking for the last button. "where is it!" he said to him self turning down another corridor.

"Looking for this?" Said numbuh's 2 and 3 at the end of the corridor with the last button behind them.

"Looks like this is game over for you." Said numbuh's 4 and 5 from behind him. He was surrounded.

………………………….Transmission interrupted…………………………………..

oooooo then tension lol


	9. Game over

Ok I wasn't going to update this today but I'm bored and it's like 10:45 pm and I haven't quite discovered what sleeping is so expect spelling mistakes. This is the last (very short) chappie.

………………….………continuing transmission………………………………………..

Numbuh 1 looked from numbuh's 2 and 3 to 4 and 5, "I don't wanna hurt you guys."

"Hurt us! I'm blind in one eye." Numbuh 4 replied clenching his fists.

"I wouldn't worry about you hurting us." Numbuh 2 said sinisterly lifting his mayonnaise gun.

Thinking fast numbuh 1 swung the skipping rope over the metal tubing above his head and hulled himself up to it just as numbuh 2 shot, with numbuh 5 screaming no.

4 and 5 were covered in the sticky mayonnaise, "numbuh 2 you're an idiot!" numbuh 5 shouted as she faded away.

"I've been stabbed, blinded and now been shot at……" numbuh 4 said, his voice fading away as he too disappeared.

Numbuh 1 saw his chance, he swung down hitting numbuh 2 causing him to fall and squash numbuh 3 and with both feet he kicked the button and landed on the ground.

"Button 3 of 3 activated, level 5 complete." The computer voice boomed "Game over."

"What? No!" Chester screamed hitting all the buttons on his control pad causing it to crash.

Numbuh 1's eyes shot open, it was like waking up from a nightmare. He was floating in a giant tube of something, with wires all over him. He yanked the headband off and kicked the glass tube as hard as he could causing it to shatter. As the liquid and him self were sprawled onto the floor.

The others too now woke and did the same, the liquid flooded the floor causing the machine to smoke.

"No, no no!" Chester screamed watching the machine be destroyed.

"Looks like it's game over for you Chester," numbuh 1 said. "and remember if you ever want a re-match and get your butt kicked again you know where to find us. Come on team lets go home"

…………………………….……….End transmission…………………………………………….

Well? What you think?


End file.
